Our invention relates generally to automotive transmissions of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,393,585; 3,613,484; 3,706,240; 3,714,836; U.S. Ser. No. 24,500 filed Mar. 11, 1987 and U.S. Ser. No. 927,624 filed Nov. 6, 1984. All of these applications and patents are assigned to the assignee of this invention.